istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 258
Fixes * Velma the confectioner trainer has relocated to Dalimond temporarily and will sell Journeyman formulas to anyone who is interested. * Quest "Attunement: Meadowhill" can now only be completed once and the unnecessary chat link in the first step has been removed. * Quest "Attunement: Morning Light" can now only be completed once. * Ceremonial Dragon Scale once again has a description and boosts Tooth & Claw by +50. * Quest "Elissa Malna: A New Cargo Disk" no longer requires you to have the Broken Disk in your possession to pick up the quest (and so should not disable near the end when the Broken Disk is removed). * Virulent Bonespur Chitin now has a proper icon. * Lord Bar'Akath in the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands is now known as his proper title, Emir Bar'Akath * Updated quest "Cleansing the Land of Merrasat's Curse" to reference the Emir and his Guards and to fit lore with the forth-coming Effigy of Merrasat series. * Risen Champions in the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands are now known as Emir's Guard * Withered Aegis Wizard school for Ghosts no longer receives Dryad Dazzle or Cognizance. * Vilitis Bulbs can now be gathered using the Istarian Army Knife when on the proper quest. * Niesa's Rub potion now has keywords (so it will show up in filters), an icon, proper sound for the UI, and a coin value so it can be consigned. * Niesa's Power buff now lasts for 1 hour, and boosts Magic Defense by +50, Power by +50, and Ice Skill by +100. * Fixed the requirements for quest "Dalimond Peninsula: Attunement to Pleasant Canyon" * Quest for Rare Dessert Snap Dragon has been fixed and uploaded to the Ssaulios at the Spring Festival. * You can now gather the Magus' Remains from the Pile of Bones (Magus) on the quest "Eternity: Trandalaran Style" * Replaced the old attunement quest to the Expedition Camp with a new one that should appear for all players. * Costs for the Spring Festival bulbs and seeds have been cut it half. * Hamstring debuff is now known as Hamstrung, reduces runspeed by 50%, and lasts 30 seconds (down from 60). * Fixed spelling error in "Spell: Mind Damage" technique line. * Fixed the description of the technique "Craft: Dragon Crafter's Blessing" * Title: Chef is now an Honorific rather than a Title and will provide a slight boost to cooking skill. * Title: Scorpion Hunter and Title: Scorpions' Bane now have the proper buffs associated with them. * Title: Helian's Protector now provides a slight buff to both Primal and Tooth and Claw skill. * Title: Dung Splattered and Title: Dung Reeking were switched and have now been fixed. * Title: Member of the Clerical Order has been changed to have a buff of just 20 Life Magic and now will simply say "of the Clerical Order" after the character's name. * Title: The Shatterer now buffs Primal and Tooth& Claw instead. * Title: Research Assistant is now an honorific rather than a title. * A small amount of rich Emerald nodes can now be found on Saritova. * A small amount of rich Peridot nodes can now be found on Saritova. * Adjusted the quantity and rates of Emerald and Peridot fields on the Island of Fire, Drakul and Saritova. * Emerald and Peridot can once again be found on the Island of Ice. * Corrected the technique component requirements and quantities for the "Spell: Mind Damage" and "Spell: Mind Range" techniques. Category:Delta